


return of the vampire stalker

by papergirl200371



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergirl200371/pseuds/papergirl200371
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caelan is back and wants Valkyrie, but does he want revenge after she nearly killed him or is he still in love? He kidnaps Valkyrie and skulduggery has no clue as to who took her, angry and desperate he hires an assassin to track her down. It's my first fanfic please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Valkyrie was finished another ordinary day in the world of magic. She and her skeleton partner, skulduggery Pleasant, had been assigned a new case, a nutjob was on a murder rampage killing 3 mortals so far, it wasn't their usual end of the world business, but it still was treated with great seriousness, you'll find most murder cases are.

Skulduggery left Valkyrie at the pier where she made her way home. She went to the back of her house and used wind to propelled herself up to her bedroom window, she climbed in then stuck her head out to look around. For the last week or so she's felt like she's been watched, but ofcourse there was no one there. She was pprobably being paranoid.  
Valkyrie turned her attention to her reflection who sat disturbingly still on her bed. " Hi, how was your day?" the reflection said.  
"Grand, grand. Anything unusual happen in the world of Stephanie Edgley?"  
"Nothing of interest, you'll see everything in a minute through my memories anyway."  
"Yeah, yeah. You can go back in the mirror now."  
The reflection stepped into the mirror and Valkyrie pressed her fingers to it, the reflections memories flowed into her mind. " Nothing of interest" she murmured to herself.  
While Valkyrie got ready for bed a man sat crouched in a tree, a far distance from her house, watching her through her bedroom window with a pair of binoculars. A smile slithered across his face as Valkyrie undressed. 'Tomorrow' he thought ' l will reveal myself. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em well that was very short. Please leave a comment! I apologize for all grammar and spelling mistakes plus I don't own skulduggery pleasant series Derek landy does. Alright then that's it bye:D


	2. chapter 2: Destructor

Valkyrie woke to her phones' alarm beeping hysterically, she fumbled around for her phone desperate for the high pitched beeping to stop. When the alarm was off she lay completely straight with her eyes closed for 10 seconds, when the tenth second had come and gone her eyes flew open and she sprung out of bed, stood for a second then smoothly walked over to her mirror. Valkyrie tapped the mirror and her reflection came out. They got dressed in silence. Valkyrie strolled to the window leaving her reflection to go to school, she turned to it  
" good luck " then leaped out the window, using wind to soften her descent.  
The Bentley was parked by the pier waiting for her as always. While walking towards it she had to admire the car's beauty, its black paint was gleaming in the sun and it really looked like a picture cut out from a cars magazine. Valkyrie got in the front seat, buckled her seatbelt and they drove off.  
"I solved the case." Skulduggery said.  
" what? Already? "  
" Yep. I dropped you off last night then decided to go check out the crime scenes to see if I could find out anything to add to what Ghastly told us."  
" And? "  
The killers name was signed in graffiti at each crime scene."  
"Oh. How did Ghastly miss that?"  
"He's under a lot of pressure now being Elder and all, plus it wasn't actually him who checked the crime scenes."  
"Right"  
"Right so, obviously I looked the guy up and found his address."  
"Well that was easy. Do you think too easy, like could it be a trap?"  
No. This guy seems pretty stupid, like his name is just terrible."  
"What's his name?"  
"This is going to amuse you."  
"The name, skulduggery, tell me!"  
"OK OK his name is (he stifles a laugh) John the destructor."  
"Oh that's not a good name."  
"It's just not very believable, is it? Ah here we are."

They pull into a suburban street filled with all very cute family friendly houses. John's ofcourse being the exception. His garden was over grown and the house was a weathered Grey in need of painting. They walked in without knocking as the door was ajar. To the left there was a door leading to the living room. Valkyrie walked in, shadows whipping around her wrist at the ready, but to her surprise she found a man standing in the middle of a well furnished room, staring into space. She heard Skulduggery behind her saying " that's him" so she walked over and put him in handcuffs, she didn't even have to throw a punch. Valkyrie was disappointed. "Well that's John the destructor for you." Said Skulduggery, at that moment John started screeching "DESTROY! DESTROY!!" Skulduggery leaped on him and wrapped his arm around his neck. John tried shaking him off, but in a few seconds he was unconscious. "That guy has problems" said Valkyrie. "Agreed" was Skulduggery's response. They left him at the sanctuary, letting the cleavers deal with him from there. They decided they had enough of John the Destructor. "We've got the rest of the day off, anything you wanna do?" said Skulduggery. "I think I'll head home, I haven't seen my parent for days. What'll you do?" "I don't know to be honest." "You could visit Gordon." "Yeah I'll probably do that." Valkyrie was once again in her bedroom. Her reflection was at school and her parents were at work. They'll be home soon. She leaped on to her bed and closed her eyes, 'being alone' she thought 'is nice.' Right at that moment she heard something move from under her bed, she swung her legs round so she was sitting at the edge of her bed then looked down to see Caelan's head, plastered with a psychotic smile, staring up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was OK I guess, next chapter is gonna be better I just know it. Please please review! I have chapter 3 written but won't post until I get some encouragement. As I said before I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant blah blah blah oh and I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Alright then bye! :)


	3. Caelan

"Ahh!!!"  
"Hello."  
Valkyrie lunged her foot into Caelan's face, leaped out the ever open window and started running towards the sea. ‘Some people just won't die.' She thought, then she realized something ‘Im running from a vampire.' She slowed then stopped and turned around, surely enough Caelan was there, but now with a sore, red footprint on his face, pleased at this she smiled.  
“Oh Valkyrie, I've missed your sweet scent for so long, I would grab you closer if we weren't in public."  
“What? I... I killed you...kind of. How come you don't hate me and how are you like standing!?"  
“Valkyrie my love , how could I ever hate you? Please walk with me and let explain how I am talking here today."  
Caelan didn't wait for a reply and Valkyrie had to run to catch up with him. Unfortunately they were heading in the opposite direction of the sea.  
“When you left me choking in the sea I managed to drag myself out. For some reason my airways didn't entirely close in, but I was left lying in agonizing pain all night. When morning came I grew into my human form and my body began to heal."  
Valkyrie gulped at the word ‘agonising.'  
“Ok... That explains how you're here, but how come you don't hate me? I wanted you to die for God's sake!"  
“You were forced to, I could have killed you and we both know I could never live with myself if I did that." “Alright then." Valkyrie finished. She looked around and took in her surroundings, they were in a dark, empty alleyway. ‘Drat' she thought ‘Dark alleyways are never good. I gotta get out now.' “this has been really great catchin' up and all, but I better be heading. It was nice seeing you Caelan." “ You're not leaving, I finally have you and I'm never letting go again." “I hope you don't mean that literally 'cus you're kinda hurting my wrist. " He opened his mouth to reply, but she kicked him in the crotch. His hold released and she made a run for it, but instead of running out of the alleyway she ran further in and of course there had to be a wall. Valkyrie readied her shadows, turned and shot them at Caelan. He barely dodged then leaped at her pinning her to the ground. He took a syringe filled with dark fluid and plunged it into her neck. “Ah fuck it." She spat and the world went black.


	4. spoon fed

Valkyrie woke in a king sized bed with flowery sheets. She was in a square room with a window, door and a bedside locker with a lamp nailed to it. She could hear birds singing outside and everything was all very calm and peaceful until she tried to sit up and realized her arms were handcuffed behind her back and her magic wasn't working. ‘Oh yeah I've been kidnapped by a phsycho vampire. I wonder where he got these handcuffs?'   
Determined, she stood up (after great struggle) and inspected her prison. ‘Maybe if I headbutt the window I could crawl through and escape that way.' She peered out the the window and to her horror whispered to herself “I am in the middle of nowhere." Her view was of a rocky, hilly field that seemed to stretch on far past the horizon, the middle of nowhere was the perfect name for where she was trapped.  
Just as she turned from the window the door clicked and Caelan came in, when he saw Valkyrie standing at the window he rushed to embrace her. While lightly kissing her neck he told her, “Oh my sweet Valkyrie I was so worried, I really believed you wouldn't ever wake up after the second day." She tried shoving him off, but he still held on.  
“Caelan release me now and bring me home. This is ridiculous I do NOT love you and you don't love me either you're just dillusional." He released her and said,  
“Oh Valkyrie don't say such things we are meant to be together! I'm not letting you go ever, you're staying here where I can protect you from the dangers of the world."  
“Speaking of the world, where exactly are we in it?"  
“ We're somewhere in mayo, I found this cottage and did it up myself ."  
‘great' she thought.  
“You know Skulduggery will find me and when he does he will kill you."  
“Valkyrie he hasn't the slightest notion of where you are or who took you, sure for gods sake he thinks I'm dead."   
She gulped, of course he was right she always knew that ‘ I'm going to die here. ' Suddenly her stomach grumbled and without thought she blurted “ I'm starving. "  
“ Ofcourse you haven't eaten in three days. I have soup cooking for you now in the kitchen. "   
“ How am I going to eat it? You'll have to uncuff me."  
“ I'm not going to uncuff you, you might try to attack me or escape and then I'll have to drug you again and we both don't want that. I'm going to feed you myself."  
Valkyrie frowned.  
“ Soon enough I'm going to have to go to the toilet then what are you gonna do, huh? She said menacingly. Caelan grimaced,  
“ We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now come on into the kitchen the soup should be ready."  
“Great " she muttered with not much enthusiasm.

Valkyrie followed Caelan into a tightly squashed kitchen, the other half of the room was the sitting room. The whole house was basically two rooms with a hallway inbetween.  
“ Sit down " Caelan ordered, so she sat at a smallish square table with two chairs. He placed a bowl of steaming hot, vegetable soup on the table and he sat beside her.  
“Open up " he said with a smirk. She hesitated, but her stomach grumbled again so she opened her mouth.  
“ Ah ah! Too hot too hot! Water now! "  
Caelan grabbed a glass of water and poured it down her throat.   
“ Stop! Enough! " she spluttered, spilling water all over her chin and top.  
“ Oh Valkyrie I'm so sorry let me get you a new top."   
“No no! Don't do that. Right just dry my chin and finish feeding me before you do anything else I'm really hungry."  
Caelan took a tea towel from the counter then for some absurd reason he sat on her lap and dried her chin from there.  
“ Right OK that's dry enough you can continue to feed me now." He kissed her forehead then whispered in her ear “ but of course my love.”  
He decided to remain on Valkyrie's lap and fed her from where he sat. She was too hungry to complain, but she certainly wasn't happy. ‘Please God kill me now ' she thought.


End file.
